denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.624
It's the 624th Ch. of Denma. Summary The Manager Bishop's secretary calls to Cain. Cain says the day after tomorrow is fine so let's do that, but he's not so happy with how disrespectful the church has been to them, so they don't expect any sort of welcome party. At this time, the Manager Bishop's secretary sees Cain's nose, and she's blushed. Marvin asks Cain that the Bishop of the church is going to come here personally. Cain answers that finally, the church came to their senses, and he told them they won't talk unless they send a bishop their way, so, he hears those Devarim bums are here right now. Next to Marvin, there's Ayn. Marvin says the Count decided to take the Devarims in. Cain says Marvin's word means Hazz, not his dad, and he asks to him that the church don't people hate Devarims. Marvin answers that according to their sources here and there, they'll get in the way of the church's long-term plan. Cain asks why did Hazz who acts as if that pig owns this place not join hands with the church and protect the Devarims. Marvin says Master Hazz is trying to use the Devarims politically, and he's going to let all the nobles in the universe know that them with their foresight chose the El's over the Gosan's. Cain says that could work in their favor, and he asks that so, what about buying off the White Police Guards from Gosan's. Mavrin answers that for the lack of a better word, masterful, to change their master just like that, he's telling Cain that Master Hazz is really amazing. Cain gets his back up and orders that Marvin don't ever compliment Hazz again in his presence, and he asks that what made him change his mind like that, because he always dragged him down, 'cause he's always two steps forward than him. Marvin says he knows it's hard to believe, but it had something to do with the church's plan that the Devarim head had foreseen. Marvin whispers to Cain that Space disease and something. Cain is surprised and says if that's true he knew it, he was right all along, and the church is too dangerous to make enemies with, no matter what happens between them and Hazz, they must join hands with them. Marvin asks to Cain that but it wouldn't go against his father's wish to protect the Devarims. Cain says Marvin is idiot, and if he's wrong, why would those Devarims who're supposed to be all-knowing come to them, so he should prepare the welcome party for the Bishop right now. Lot's left arm is severed by Orange hair's Slash ability. Snowy hair grabs Lot's head and says he's pretty fast. In the hologram's Gaya shouts to Lot that what's going on. Orange hair tries to sever Lot's head, and Snowy hair shots beam ability to his face. Characters #Cain #Manager Bishop's secretary #Marvin #Ayn #Manager Bishop (mention) #El (mention) #Hazz (mention) #Lot #Snowy hair #Orange hair #Gaya Quanx ability used *Lot: Acceleration *Snowy hair: Energy Beam *Orange hair: Slash Trivia In the original version, Marvin says that 백작님 (Count), but in the English version, he says that Duke. This is mistranslated. The people can see 2. A.E. (2) - #509. Category:Chs.